Anonymous Letters
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: One night changes his life. Riku receives these letters but the real task is finding the boy that is sending them and confess his love while keeping things from falling apart.
1. Falling Apart

_Alright I really wanted to do this because I like the idea. At first I wasn't sure on how to do this but I decided on something. The first couple chapters aren't as long as I expected but I'm working on that. Trying to get them longer but those that read alot of my stuff, you readers know I love cliffys. I honestly don't exactly like the summary and I may keep revising it in my head but whatever. Enjoy though!  
_

**Summary:** One night changes his life. Riku receives these letters but the real task is finding the boy that is sending them and confess his love while keeping things from falling apart.  
**Coupling:** Riku/Zexion (eventually)

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 1

!_!_!_!_!_!

"I like you a lot...But I can't date you."

I walk away leaving yet another infatuated schoolmate behind in tears. As I pass the school steps, I run a hand through my short silver locks. There sits a group of people people who don't care about reputation. The shorter and quieter of them catches my eye and our eyes meet.

_I wish I had no worries_.

His red headed friend ruffles his slate hair and breaks our eye contact.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Father slams his hands on his desk, "You have to behave like a businessman Riku. If you are to take over this business you must aquire the best grades, well-educated friends, and the most beautiful girl to hang on your arm. Do you understand your place in this world?"

Sitting ramrod straight, I resist the urge to flinch back into the leather chair. "Yes Father...I understand perfectly clear.

!_!_!_!_!_!

Sitting with the other rich kids, I pick at my food while they pick at other students. Across from me is one of my true friends, Sora. "You feeling okay Riku?"

I nod even though I know fully well that Sora can see straight through my lie. "Where's Roxas?" I ask, hoping that it will redirect his attention.

Tapping his chin with his fingers, he shakes his head, "I don't know. Said he had to go help someone."

"Oh..."

Footsteps pad up beside our table and Roxas takes his seat beside Sora. Looking up I see the main three of their group; Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Even though he's got wealth, Roxas insists on having these as friends.

Axel runs his digits through his crimson spikes and smiles, "We'll meet at the same place tomorrow." Demyx bobs his wild and unique hairstyle in agreement.

Zexion shakes his head, "I can't show tomorrow I-"

Hayner immediately jumps into the conversation, "What, you have to go slit your wrists?"

Hurt and hate flashes in the shorter's eyes but instead of getting frustrated, he simply walks away. I glare at the blonde, "That was not nessacary." Standing up, I dodge around his two friends, who are stilling talking with Roxas, and rush after Zexion. Searching, I find him in the library sitting on a bench.

_Something about him seems to turn me to a mushy, gentle guy...and I'm not use to that._

I slide onto the empty seat beside him. Our legs brush together and I lose my thoughts for a moment. Regaining them quickly, I turn in hope of seeing those eyes. "Sorry about that. Hayner can be a jerk but that's what happens when you're not around them all the time."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to apologize for him." I move out and stand to walk away.

Fingers wrap around my wrist and I'm granted to see, not one but, two dark blue eyes with light smoky blue blooming out from his iris. "Thank you Riku."

!_!_!_!_!_!

Namine blushes bright and nods her answer. Now I've done as Father demanded. The second I turn twenty, I'm to aquire a beauty to hang on my arm. So I choose the shy, petite, blonde Namine while Sora already had chose Kairi. Even though I can see that he's no happy. He's never been completely happy when receiving her attention. On the other hand, I can also see that Kairi does not truly wish to be with Sora. Everything is messed up.

Our parents are controlling our lives because they've threatened to do away with us...disown us...not love us. After it all, I can't help but wonder, if I had known how empty I would feel, would I still go through with this...probably not.

Taking a hold of Namine's hand, I begin to lead her to my car. She already knows the drill. "Whatever you do, don't say a word to Sephiroth. Just smile politely and nod. The sooner we leave there the better."

Arriving at the house, we stride up to the door where the butler allows u entrance. We take our places on the couch and wait painstakingly for Father to appear. When he does, he is as awe-striking as ever. Brushing silver hair away, he turns to Namine but talks to me, testing her. "I see you've held up the deal." Pulling out a ring of keys he sets them on the table, "The house and two cars we discussed are yours. You start your new job Monday. I will see you then."

*~*~*~_Maybe it's because I'm crazy and maybe it's because I just can't honestly tell you what I want.~*~*~* _Falling Apart {Matt Nathanson}


	2. Use Somebody

_Honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter. I kind of hate it actually but...I'm not sure how I want to change it. Either way I think I'll leave it like this and if one day I figure it out, then I'll change it. XD Enjoy this chapter...and hopefully the next will be better :) _

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 2: Use Somebody

* * *

Two years later, I find myself stuck in a loop that I can't get out of.

I throw my papers into my briefcase and loosen my tie. Blond spikes peak into view and I sigh, "What is it now Cloud?"

Cloud is Namine's older brother and he couldn't be more protective now that their Father is dead. I was able to secure him a job here so that he can support himself and the "required" girlfriend. "Sephiroth's secretary told me to find you before you leave and let you know that our block has tomorrow off."

"Fine."

"Tonight is Sora's birthday and I'm taking him to that new club so he can relax. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll come."

"We'll pick you up."

"No need, just give me the address." Cloud scribbles onto the scrap of paper that I hand him. Taking it back, I slip the note into my pocket and leave the office.

Striding wearily up to the front door. As I head to the bedroom, I spot Namine in the kitchen. I sigh as I slip up the stairs.

_Dad wants me to propose to her soon...I can feel it. He's just waiting to say it._

I leave my boots and briefcase on the floor and head to the closet. I change into leather pants and a close fitting sleeveless inky shirt. I slip my feet into my combat boots and let a studded belt hang on my hip. I glance at the clock as I run the black eyeliner along my eyes. Running a hand through my hair to undo tangles, I take a deep breath.

_I should get going so I get there on time._

I fish my wallet out of my dress pants and into my back pocket. But not before attaching the chain so that I don't lose it.

_I've been to clubs before. It's just that I don't tell anyone but Namine._

I step inside the kitchen and she turns her calm ocean blue eyes to me, "You look nice. Are you going out with Sora and Cloud?"

"How'd you know?"

"Kairi called me. She figured that her, Tifa, and I could get together while you all are out."

"Then go Namine. You deserve to get out of this house." I smirk before turning, "I won't get into any trouble. You can take the Mercedes I'll take the other one."

* * *

I arrive five minutes before I'm supposed to be here and it doesn't surprise me one bit. I stand beside the vehicle waiting for Cloud, watching the line slowly enter into the club. I don't have to wait long though. Him and Sora climb off Cloud's motorcycle. A pair of charcoal sunglasses rest atop Cloud's blonde spikes, even though it's dark out. Wearing tight navy jeans and a black shirt, he appears casual yet formal all at the same time just as no eyeliner adorns his eyes. He doesn't need it to bring out those full of life blues of his anymore than they actually are.

Compare to us, Sora looks like a nervous cat about to walk into a dog's territory. He wears a similar attire to myself but his isn't as simple. Apparently attire picked out by Kairi since his nerves are frayed. Intricate golden and baby blue lines weave along the trims of his shirt and down the sides of his pants where it wraps around that trim as well. While those large innocent aqua orbs of his are going to attract anyone and everyone.

We stride up to the bouncer, show our IDs, and join the crow inside. Cloud points to a table in the back, "That's where we'll meet in two hours."

"Oh and Sora that means you keep moving till then." I add in.

_We won't meet back up. It's just so Sora feels better about being here._

Cloud merges over to the dark side of the room while Sora nervously molds into the dancing mob. I take a seat on the stool in front of the bar and scan the room.

A small group stands talking in the corner adjacent to me. One breaks from the group and pushes into the crowd. The lights flash toward them and illuminate the one that left's blonde hair. Just as I think I'll see who they are, someone sits down beside me. "Waiting on someone?"

I reluctantly turn to the voice and look into a set of mesmerizing eyes. It's as if a mini storm rages within them. Blue-gray and whitish blue circles toward the pupil and becomes darker as it does. There's no way they could be contacts. "Go away."

"I know you. Aren't you a businessman's son?"

"Didn't I just say to go away? I'm trying to keep an eye on my friend."

_Which is a complete lie. It's just those eyes seem to strip away every barrier I've ever put up till it's just...me...the me I use to be._

"The name of the club is True Reflection. So forget everyone's faces and looks and be you. It's the only reason I'm talking to you."

"Then do me a favor. See the blonde over there?" He looks to where I point and nods. "Go over there and cheer him up. He's a bit of a sour puss."

A thin chocolate eyebrow rises, "Is he homophobic?"

"I doubt it. His name's Cloud, so get going."

Shrugging, he slides off the stool and begins over to Cloud. I turn to the woman tending to the bar, "Just give me a water for now."

When she returns, she hands me some colored concoction, "From the girl at the end of the bar."

Smiling to myself, I sip at it as the next song flutters through the speakers. The girl stands and moves to sit where that man had previously been. She begins talking, while I ignore her completely, and before I know it, she presses her lips against mine. "If anyone asks, don't tell anyone 'kay?"

"What?"

"My boyfriend wouldn't be happy to know that I'm here."

"No that's not what I meant." I abruptly rise from my stool, "I meant what as in what do you think you're doing?" She doesn't answer but just stares blankly. "You're going to need to leave me alone." Turning to walk away, I stagger slightly, not realizing until now that, that drink was stronger than I originally thought. Nonetheless, I push myself away from the bouncing crowd and into a corner booth.

Shivers shoot through my frame as fingers run along my inner thigh. My gaze snaps over to a familiar face, yet I still can't seem to focus on him, my vision blurring. "New to the club?" I nod as he leans over and presses his lips to mine. Pushing my back against the wall, I pull the petite man onto my lap. The erratic pounding of my heart beats against his own.

_I know him...If only I could get a good look. He's gentle and passionate, knowing just how to whisper the soothing words that go in one ear and out the other.

* * *

_

Groaning, I sit up and glance around to find myself in a small motel room. I can remember nothing of the previous night and I find out why as I see several wine bottles strewn around on the side table. Held in place by one of them is a note with navy script scrawled across the page. With the sheets curled around my nude body, I lean over and pull the letter free.

_Dear Riku,_

_ I will hold my silence and keep your secrets safe until you wish to reveal them yourself. Now that you have knowlodge of my love for you, that I've held for such a long time, I feel disappointed in myself for not telling you sooner. Especially when you told me that you felt the same way all those years ago. I will never let your kind words drift from my mind. I'm sure you won't exactly remember who I am but possibly, that is for the best, for me to help you from a distance. I pray that you can stand up to your father and have a happy life...even if it is not involving me. I'll be there whenever you might need me._

_P.S. Thanks for the wonderful night 3_

*~*~*~_You know that I could use somebody, someone like you._~*~*~* Use Somebody {Kings of Leon}


	3. Hey

_I always like the next chapter because idk why. This is a short story so it may seem fast but think, they've known each other basically forever. But I hope you all enjoy, follow me on facebook for updates...and maybe sneak peaks._

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 3: Hey...

* * *

After reading that letter, I get up the strength to stick it in my pocket of my jeans, get dressed, and head home after realizing that he had paid for the room. Which makes me feel bad when I have all the money I could ever need and more.

Arriving home I don't see Namine's car anywhere nor her. So I take my time making my way up the stairs and taking a shower. However, as I finish pulling on a casual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, I hear the front door shut. Slowly making my way down the stairs, I see Namine tiptoeing towards me. "Ah um...Riku did you just get home?"

"Actually I did a little while ago. I take it you had fun enough to stay the night?" A light pink brushes her cheeks and my curiosity peaks. "What did you do?"

"I-It was only me and Kairi in the end. We watched a few movies is all. What about you Riku? You said you just got home."

I rub at the back of my head, "I...met up with an old friend and we talked."

_Which isn't a complete lie. I just left out the other minor details...alcohol, partying, sex.._

Namine smiles gently and passes me to get to the bedroom. I on the other hand go directly to where I had left my cell on the kitchen counter. Picking it up, I speed dial Cloud's number. On the last ring, it finally changes to a muffled voice. "Hello? Riku is that you?"

"Yeah did you get home okay?"

As he tries to form another coherent sentence, a voice in the background speaks up, "Come on and put the phone down Cloud."

_I know that voice._

"Cloud is that the brunet from the club with the stormy eyes?"

The blonde chuckles, the happiest I've ever heard him, "Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow. Just call Sora for me. Thanks again Riku."

The line ends and I scroll to Sora's number. The young brunet doesn't pick up, causing my worry to burn in my stomach. I dash over to the door and grab a jacket. Thankfully my keys are still in the pocket, allowing me to get out the door and into my car. The one place to go is to go check the hotels that surround the club. If he isn't there then I'm not sure where he'd be. Once Sora's found okay I can get back to figuring out who that guy was that I was with...I should have asked the guy at the counter...

The man at the counter had given me the key to get into the room he said Sora and a blonde had booked. As I step into the elevator, another does as well. I glance at him and can swear that I've seen him before. A black eyepatch rests over his left socket. A long black, silver streaked ponytail lies on the black trench coat hugging his lean frame. Intent on remembering this guy, I don't realize the elevator stop. As the doors shut and his form strides away, I remember.

_He was one of that men standing in the group at that club. While I know the man I was with had been standing behind him. And he just got off on the floor that I was supposed to get off on._

I stab the button and the elevator jerks back. The doors part to slow for me and once I figure it has opened enough, I slip out. Rushing to the room, I insert the card key and wait for the ding. I push the door open to see the man from the elevator looming over the two figures seated on the edge of the bed.

Blonde spiked hair is ruffled by the elder man while the speechless one next to him is Sora. "What on earth were ya thinkin' kiddo? And you kid, we've been worried sick. Axel and Demyx have been freakin', they thought you were commin' home."

I approach them, "Sora come on, let's go." Sora bounces up and over to me.

_I've never seen Sora's brother but that doesn't mean I can't use him for the desired effect._

"Your brother has got to be ready to kill you if he knew you had done this."

"But Riku, I got Roxas to tell his brother Demyx to call him. Squall already knows."

"And what about Kairi, are you saying you're okay with what you did?" Sora bows his head, ashamed.

Hollow laughter echoes around us, causing me to freeze to the spot. Roxas glances at his friend, suspicious. "Xigbar, what is it?"

"Riku was it?" I nod and he pivots to me, "Ya now, you can say that all you want but my little buddy was the one that blew your mind, or am I mistaken? So no more talk like that punk."

Roxas avoids my eyes as he follows Xigbar out. Once they're gone, I lean against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

_That guy Xigbar was right. I did too. But when I think about it, my pulse heightens. I need to tell Namine...I have to decline everything Father is going to give when I propose to her._

Sora pulls out his cell, "It's okay Riku. You don't like Namine like that so it's not going to break her heart. I should call Squall. Meet you at the elevator, take your time."

_I've always done everything Father has told me to do. Even when Mom was alive I tried to be the perfect son. So why is it now that I want to go against everything? Why can't my brain just accept my fate?_

After taking Sora home to Kairi and learning that in fact, Squall was actually with Cloud, so he hadn't gotten yelled at, I head home myself. Sora had admitted that he's always loved Roxas and that he plans on telling Kairi everything. I'm sure he'll come to work tomorrow, only to get his pay check and quit. Sora's not going to give up a good life just for good money. He'd rather live in a box.

_So that means Sora is with Roxas. His red headed friend is still with Demyx. Squall is now together with Cloud, I assume, and I can't even remember the one I want to. I remember everything but his name._

I find Namine chopping up vegetables for dinner when I get in. She glances over her shoulder, "Oh Riku, I just started cooking."

"I love someone else and I slept with him. This place is in my name and paid for so there's no need to move, since I did that part of his agreement. But I'm going to tell Father soon and he won't be happy."

Setting the knife down, she turns and smiles, "I know Riku, I'm not blind or stupid. I do too. I'll finish dinner and come get you when it's done. You can worry about this tomorrow." I nod slightly before making my way to my room.

_I'm lucky she's here. Always taking care of me like a sister. I'd expect nothing less._

Letting my toes squish into the plush ebony carpet. Gazing at the light blue-gray walls, I'm reminded of him. Those deep stormy eyes staring back at me, full of love. So shy, that spontaneous actions are all that more special. His name rests on my tongue. If only it would turn into sound. Laying down, I stare at the patterns in the ceiling, as if I'm a little kid again. Whether rain or shine, I'll love him...I know that much for sure. Because I always have.

*~*~*~_I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind_~*~*~* Hey Soul Sista by Train


	4. Odd One

_I'm in a good mood actually. I watched Bleach: Fade to Black/Call My Name and Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. So I have decided to just go ahead and post this. I'll go in a line. There won't be another one up until I get the next chapter of Stargazer done, which I'm working on dutifully. Plus it's way to much to update on my facebook (_w w w. f a c e b o o k . c o m / p y r o. a h l e x 1 7 ) _-you'll have to remove the spaces- if I post everything at once. So enjoy because the next chapter is going to be good :)_

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 4: Odd One

* * *

_I guess I had fallen asleep. So much for dinner...and now breakfast._

A glance at the clock is all it takes to get my ass up and moving. If I'm late to work, only God could save me. Either way, I jump into my crappy lawyer suit, grab my briefcase, and dash the hell out of here. I leave without seeing if Namine's up...but she'll understand, she always has.

The second I get to work, I hear shouts coming for the rear offices. My block. Which means Sora is already here. Getting back there, I'm right and I don't exactly want to be. Yet, Sora continues to pack as Father yells at him. I don't particularly blame him, Sora was one of his best employees after all. "You are not to leave until I know the truth!"

"I already told you. I'm dating Roxas and quitting this job!"

Someone shoulders past me and Father smiles, "Good, you're here. Squall, stop your brother from, making the greatest mistake of his life, quitting."

_Squall...the brunet from the club...was Sora's brother?_..._The one that went with Cloud?_

Squall shakes his head, "Sorry Sephiroth, but I came here to pick up my boyfriend. I dropped him off this morning, he should be ready to go." Cloud strides from his own respective office and over to Squall, who takes the box from his arms. "Ready to go spiky?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride Sora?"

"Well...I don't want to put you out."

Speaking up, I insert myself into the conversation, "I'll take Sora where he needs to go. You two go ahead and leave." Father seems to stare holes into me and Sora smiles gratefully. "I need to talk to Dad, so I'll take you in a minute Sora."

Understanding, Sephiroth leads me to his spacious room, where he sits on the edge of the desk, almost like a hawk watching its prey. "So my son, what do you have to say to me? Are you dying? Quitting as well as Sora? Or are you going to give me some good news?"

_There he goes. Hinting at my job to propose to Namine. It's a shame he's probably about to lose it. Hopefully he won't hit me. We are at work and still, I could sue his ass into the ground with legal...I am a damn good lawyer._

"First off, I appreciate everything you've given me."

"And it's yours now. I can't take it back even if I wanted to, I've signed everything over to you."

"For my whole life, I've done everything that was expected of me. But you've made me miss out on real friends that I could've had. Real relationships...and real parents. I came here to tell you that I quit your firm. If I have to go get my own or try to get into another one, whether I have to move or not."

"Why are you telling me this Riku?"

"I love Namine like the sister I never had. I won't marry her. I can't fathom it. Instead, I'm going to find the man that I love and propose to him instead."

He stands up from his spot, "You'll do no such thing. Let me have a talk with his gentleman and I'll get you and Namine into therapy."

"There's nothing wrong with me. It's all you Dad. As an ex-employee as of now I want to tell you to shove my file up your ass. But as your son I want to tell you I'm sorry I didn't break away sooner."

I walk out of the room and slam the door behind me, finally feeling light on my feet. Sora immediately bounds over to me with an envelope in his hand. "This girl from the mail room told me to give you this. It was just dropped off for you."

Tearing it open, I let my aquamarine eyes scan the short letter.

_Lovely Riku,_

_I hope this finds you in good health. I assume you're talking to your Father soon. I wanted to apologize for my friend. Xigbar has quite the uncontrollable mouth on him. If it's okay with you, and your schedule cleared, I would love more than anything to meet you once more._

_Another thing...you look handsome in that suit of yours. I would give you a name you know me by, but it's not what I go by any longer._

_Yours Truly, Ienzo_

"Ienzo...Sora do you know anyone by that name?" The brunet shakes his head of spikes, "Okay, well let's get you out of here then. I'll come pick my things up later."

"If you say so Riku. I just wanna get out of this creepy place."

I pick up one of Sora's two boxes and begin to lead the younger man to the elevator. I give a sparing glance back at Sephiroth's office to see him leaning on the doorframe, a smirk on his lips.

"Kairi dropped me of this morning. I thought it would take me longer to get out of there actually. I just need to stop by my place and pick up my last bag. I can get my own car."

"Are you moving out already?"

Sora smiles at me, the happiest he's been in a long time, "I'm already gone. The job I have at the competing firm is happy to have me and I moved my stuff into Roxas' yesterday. Axel and Demyx helped. I was going to call you but you seemed..."

"It's okay Sora I get it. But I'm okay now." Biting my lip as I turn another corner, I option for the best. "So, your brother's dating one of your best friends."

"I think its cute. They're so alike. I should have introduced them sooner."

"You wouldn't have known. Plus, he did have Tifa. Wait what will he do about that anyway?"

Sora tilts his head to the side, thoughtfully, "I think Cloud said something about gently telling her. She did like him. But Cloud told me he has a friend that has liked her for awhile." I pull my car up to the driveway. "Can I ask you one more thing Riku, besides the helping me carry in my boxes, do you like him?"

"No Sora I don't...I think I love him. I knew him for all those years in school. We saw each other briefly through the city, and yet I kept telling myself that I was stupid for thinking that I had feelings for him. I do though. But let's these boxes in your car. You could've at least bought a nice one before you quit."

He laughs at me as we get out and move to the trunk. Nonetheless I help Sora move them into the back of his old truck. He had never bought a new one, always saying that this one had yet to fail him, so why replace it? I gave up on trying to convince him to sell it, or scrap it, a long time ago. As he leads me into the house he had shared with Kairi for this long time, I almost feel sad that he'll be gone from it. But at least Kairi will still be here.

"Sora you're back already?" Kairi strides out from the kitchen with Namine in tow. A blush highlights Namine's cheeks the second her gaze drifts over to me and I can't help but wonder why. "I didn't know you got Riku to drive you home. You should've called me, like I told you to."

"Riku's the one that offered."

"Oh I see. Well might as well tell you then, Riku."

I nod for her to continue but instead, she winds her arm around Namine's shoulders and whispers words into her ear. The shy blonde smiles weakly at me, her face now bright with color. "You see Riku. I'm not going to stay with you anymore."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No..." pressing each finger with the one on the opposite hand, she searches for the words.

"Come on Nami, just tell him. Riku'll get it, Sora did, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Namine, you can tell me anything."

She takes a deep breath, "I'm going to move in with Kairi...because I love her."

_It all makes sense now. Why she was flustered when I asked her about that night, why Tifa hadn't been there, and why she wasn't worried about me quitting and possibly losing our place._

"I'm just glad you're happy. I have to get going though."

Turning on my heel, I begin towards the door, when long fingers wrap around my waist. Namine's face buries into my back, "Thank you Riku...for everything." She lets me go, "I'll be over there soon with Kairi," and I continue out the door.

_On second thought, I should have just gone with Sora. Maybe Roxas knows why it's Ienzo...I could have sworn it was something else...something with a Z. Why of all times won't my brain work?_

With the mail for today under my arm, I reach out to unlock the front door when the appearance of a note at my feet drags my attention away. Bending down, I find that it's simply a piece of paper. The words '_The Park_' and '_6:00PM' _are scribbled across the front of it, while on the back is the name '_Ienzo_'. That let's me know where I need to be tonight.

I ease myself into the entryway and lock the door behind me. Namine should be by later to gather up her things, the least I can do is dress for helping her. After throwing my attire and accessories into the hamper or on the dresser, I dig into my drawers for worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The second my sneakers are slipped onto my feet, I feel completely comfortable, more than I have been. I half-jog to the kitchen to try and find something to eat, that's simple to make. Finding nothing relatively easy, I settle on a sandwich and a glass of water. Which is perfectly fine for me.

I had washed the dishes and made my way to the living room, feeling slightly worn. Flipping through channels, I find nothing of interest, so I let it rest on the news, not that I particularly want to listen to it, but it's better than a soap opera. I've never had to worry about what's on TV since I use to never actually be home long enough. Some people would consider it a good then, but I don't. I just want to relax before they get here. Two girls to one guy can only mean one thing...I get to do all the heavy work.

After TV had failed me, I had picked up a book from the bookshelf and settled on it. By the time the doorbell rang, I was halfway done with the slightly large book. The two girls put me to work hauling boxes right away. More Kairi and less Namine. Nonetheless, by the time the sun has gone to rest, we manage to have everything packed away. The two females sit in the car, waving at me as they drive away, thankfully for my diligent work.

Once I finish my shower and climb into bed, my eyes begin to grow heavy and I can't help but lay my damp hair into the fluffed pillow. The second my body molds into the mattress, my eyes are closing and I'm propelled into sleep.


	5. Halfway Gone

_Okay so I kinda forgot I had finished this because I was busy working on my one-shots. So Expect a TON of those and by a ton I mean like a max of 3 at least. Maybe more even. So enjoy and tell me what ya think!_

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 5: Halfway Gone

* * *

Rubbing at my eyes, I glance at the clock to see that it's pass noon. The longest I've slept in, in a while. I roll over and my eyes seem to fall onto the pile of clothes I left lying on the floor last night. Sticking out of my crumpled pants is a thin piece of paper. "Oh shit..."

_I forgot to meet Ienzo last night. He probably stood out there, all forgotten, thanks to me. Why can't he just give me a stupid phone number to call him. Apologizing is going to be really hard._

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I zombie-walk into the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. Adorned in jeans and a black t-shirt, I slip into my combat boots and run the eyeliner on. I plan on looking like me. Once I'm done, I hurry down to my car. As I stand looking up at the place I've called home for these past years, I know what I want to do with it. If I can't have Ienzo with me in there, I'll sell the place.

Striding down the sidewalk, I plan to head anywhere calming, but I find my feet taking me to the firm. Cars litter the parking lot, I pass them all on my way into the large building.

_Maybe I should have drove._ _I'll just have to make sure I reduce the amount I have to carry from my office._

I give a glance to the secretary, but she doesn't pay me any mind, so I keep on to my old area. No one even looks at me as I go. After locating the satchel I keep in my desk, just in case, I begin to pack certain files and my laptop into it. Within an hour's time, I have everything I need in the bag hanging across my chest. Several boxes sit next to the desk, indicating what I'm leaving up to the other employees to file or shred. Pivoting to leave, I stop in my tracks at the site of Father looming in the doorway. "Hi Dad."

"I see you're not going to reconsider." Taking an imposing step forward, he stops only to smirk down at me. "It's a shame really. Since Ienzo won't be sharing the rest of his life with you."

Grinding my teeth together, I try not to yell, "What did you do?"

"Nothing that I didn't see fit. I felt that he was corrupting your mind so I made an offer that he couldn't resist."

"I asked you, what did you do?"

Sephiroth spins away and lifts a gloved hand to cradle his face, "My son, I paid him out of his rent and gave him first-class seats to a summer home that I had given him, signed over and everything."

Curling my hands into my palms, I keep my fists at my sides. The anger boils just beneath the surface as he walks from the room. Storming out past him, I keep my face blank and emotionless. At a second thought I cease movement and glance over my shoulder at him, "People like you shouldn't have children. So now, you have none. I never want to see you again," and I continue walking...all the way home.

^_^6^_^6^_^

Foreboding gray clouds drift above in the sky, blocking the sun's light from kissing my skin. Instead, the chill from the wind ghosts over my skin, sending shivers through my usually sturdy frame. I adjust the strap, that digs further into my shoulder, and collect my mail before making my way inside the house.

_I've got to make a million phone calls. I need to find out which summer home out of the three that he has, which did he send Ienzo to? But if it went out today...I won't be able to catch him right away._

Taped to the front of my door, is an envelope with that beautiful calligraphy on the front. The swirls mesh to form my name and I almost can't bring myself to break the seal on it. I pull the letter out and scan it once...then twice...and I still can't believe it.

_Riku, _

_How I wish I had better news along with which I have received recently. Your Father came to see me and I couldn't get him to leave unless I listened to the words he had to say. He claimed that he would not let you quit without putting up a fight. I didn't believe a word that he uttered in that scheming tone. Yet, I'm not sure how this has occurred._

_He gave me his summer home and arranged for a plane to take me there tonight. However, I have delayed the flight in hopes of preparing my friends for my leave. It happens that my job has taken a turn to that city...you'll understand that I couldn't pass it down. I assume your dear Father had a role to play in that as well._

_I'll be leaving in the morning and as I'm sure you didn't stand me up on purpose...I can't continue. I need you completely or not at all. I love you Riku, find someone who can love you just as much as you love them. _

_Ienzo_

He's leaving me. He thinks I don't love him and that I won't care. How could anyone warp their opinion of another so quick- Sephiroth...I hate when he interferes. My whole life he's screwed everything up, all so I could follow directly in his footprints.

Crumpling the note in my hand, I rush to my car and slip inside, not before setting the satchel in the back. Flicking the key and thrusting the car into gear, the tires squeal as I throw the car out into the road. Burning rubber, I hit the button on the dash that allows me to call people, hands free...and I dial Sora's cell phone. Without hesitation, it picks up, "Hey Riku, whatcha need?"

"Are you with Roxas and the rest of his friends?"

"Yeah why?"

"Give me the address right now!"

"B-But Riku they didn't do anything! I'm happy I swear!"

Sighing, I realize that he thinks I'm upset he left. "No Sora, it's not about you, I'm not mad. Just hurry and tell me where you all are at. Come on I'm at a red light."

"Okay, okay its 8998 Kismet Street. Drive safe!"

The call ends and I turn left, doing my best to get there as fast as I can. There's no way in hell that I'm going to wait till the morning and have to chase down a plane. I'm in shape...not that much in shape though.

^_^6^_^6^_^

Within five minutes time, I'm sitting in Axel and Demyx's driveway. The second my hands unclasp from the steering wheel, I can see the visible shaking. Taking a deep breath, I get out of the vehicle and slam the door. By the time I'm at the door, all adrenaline is drained from my body, all fight has left my bones, and yet I still bring myself to knock on the door.

Axel answers the door and I can see the skeptic in his face. "I guess Sora wasn't joking. Come on in I guess. Just no fighting, got it memorized?"

I only nod as he leads me into the cozy home. Not like mine...it's empty now and so lonely. No, this is not just a house, not just four walls and a roof. This is a true home where memories last for years after they've happened.

Sora lounges on the couch next to Xigbar, each cheering on their friend. Demyx and Roxas slide their feet expertly across the electronic mat in an attempt to rack up the more points on the dance game. As the hypnotic beat comes to an end, Demyx jumps into the air before bounding over to Axel. "Did you see me?"

"Yup. I saw it all Dem and you were the best as usual!" the red head says as he plants a kiss on the energetic blonde's lips.

My heart aches at the sight. Mostly because all I can think of is the thought of doing the same to Ienzo...even if that's what he wants to be called. My attention is drawn swiftly back as Xigbar eyes me, "So what do you want?"

"Who's Ienzo?"

Axel scoffs as he drags Demyx down onto a love-seat. "So the squirt is going by his real name?"

"What are you talking about? Haven't you been talking to him?"

Demyx shakes his head, "Nope. Xigbar is the one that takes care of him. His infatuation with you was more in Xiggy's area. Me and Axel were busy with Roxas."

Axel wraps his arms around his lover, "Wow Dem, that was a pretty good word you used there!"

"Zexion is the nickname he went by. But his real name was Ienzo. Zexion was the name that he uses as his alias when he writes. Ienzo does all sorts of stuff; newspaper, columns, magazines, and he's working on a book." At his words, my legs turn to jelly and I collapse against the wall, sliding down till I hit the floor.

_Zexion...yeah that sounds right. But he wants me to call him Ienzo. His birth name. But that still doesn't help. I don't care if I had ever known his alias._

"I need to know where he lives. His plane is leaving in the morning and I can't wait till then. You have to tell me Xigbar...I love him and I don't want to lose him, all because my dad doesn't approve."

"And tell me kiddo, why should I help you?"

*~*~*_But don't take too long cause I'm halfway gone._*~*~* Halfway Gone, By: Lifehouse


	6. Smile

_Yup it's that time again. Time to update. But sadly the next chapter will be the last. It will be up as soon as I finish reading **In Visible Light** by Xelruna' It's very good you all should go read it!  
Nonetheless I'll have plenty of one-shots coming up after this along with an update to Twisted Love and Stargazer if I get moving. :) But I really wanna write more RikuZexy so I might come up with another spur of the moment idea XD Enjoy the cliffy!_

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 6: Smile

* * *

I seem to stare at Xigbar in helplessness. The faces of Ienzo's friends stare at me with expectations. Sora smiles encouragingly at me and I can't help but feel somewhat...empowered by it.

_I don't think I can show him, or anyone but Ienzo, how much I want to take care of Ienzo...or well Zexion...But that doesn't mean I won't try._

"My whole life I've never known what it's like to love someone. Sure Sora and Cloud are my friends. Namine is like a sister. But nothing compares to how I feel about Ienzo. When I'd get a letter from him in these past days, my heart seemed to beat faster and all I wanted was to see him. I didn't care if I knew his name, as long as I could see him. Then I blew him off without even knowing it and I couldn't feel worse about it. I'm not the type to get on his knees and beg, I'm going to fight."

Axel's frown breaks out into a grin, "Then I guess you're driving me over there. Me and Dem were gonna go talk him out of leaving anyway." He turns to Demyx who also bears a large smile, "Come on Dem baby, we have a bookworm to catch!"

After bounding over to the red head, Axel let's the other know that they can stay if they want, which they decide to do since they want to finish their game, before we ultimately head out to my car. Demyx slides into the back with a pout on his face while Axel settles down into the front passenger seat, after he had called shotgun of course. The second I pull out into the road and up to the first stop sign, Axel pipes up.

"Okay, so the first place he has to be is his apartment."

"What about job?"

"What do you think he does? He's a writer and journalist. Trust me, if he's anywhere, it's at home."

Once the address is pasted into my memory, I speed away through the streets, only hoping that I'm not too late. Either way, the instant I pull up to the not so elaborate apartment complex, Axel and Demyx are already ahead of me. Before I can turn the car off, they're out and waiting impatiently for me. Locking the door shut, I obediently follow the two lovebirds up two flights of stairs and down a hall to the last room on the floor. Demyx knocks a couple times, but no agitated answer or friendly 'I'm coming' greets us. At finding no luck, Axel begins digging in his pockets while Demyx and I look on in confusion.

But when a small key is revealed to us, I know that at least I understand the plan.

Axel inserts the key and with a twist of the doorknob, we're inside. Inside the home of the man that I'm in love with. The two stand back and let me go in first. However, when I round the corner leading into the living room, I wish they had gone first.

No furniture...no electronics...no nothing! Everything that he could have possibly owned wasn't in here. In helplessness I rush back to where the bedroom must be located and throw the door open. The only thing sitting in the room is a four poster bed and a bedside table...nothing more but drapes. As I drag myself back into the entryway I see their destroyed looks as well. None of us are happy at this. Yet, I suck it up and turn my attention back to what I need to do. "Where's another place he might be?"

"Um...I don't know. How about you Dem?"

The blond taps his chin thoughtfully. "Zex- er- Ienzo loves the park. He might be there."

I feel my stomach churn at the thought of him being there, the place where we were supposed to meet. I shake it off and rush back down to my car with them on my heels. By the time that we're heading to the park, sprinkled drops begin hitting my windshield.

_Of all the times for it to rain on this sunny island...why now?_

The glistening leaves of palm trees appear in my sights. The dark green flourish on top of the lighter colored ones, absorbing what is left of the sunlight, all to warm itself down to the roots buried deep in the soil. By now, the rain has turned into a downpour. I pull into a parking spot and jump out the door, leaving the car running with Demyx and Axel inside. For some reason, they hang back, for I don't hear any footsteps behind me.

Rounding around a tree, so that I can head to the center of the park, I skid on the slick grass and fall to the ground. Green stains the knees of my jeans and dirt grates into my elbows that break the fall, that way I don't face plant into the mud. Anxiety and fear well up inside of me, fueling the adrenaline that forces me to move. Digging my heels into the earth, I push myself back up even though I must look like a train wreck. Hair sticks to my face and I wipe at it, leaving mud smeared on my cheek. Drenched, I finally reach the petite sculpture of the papou fruit.

Destiny Islands is forever now for the papou. It's said that if two lovers eat a half of the same fruit, they will be together through eternity. That not even death could split them apart. It brings more tourism than one would expect, but I believe in it.

Breathing heavily now that I've scoured the area for him, I sit on the bench in front of the statue of the papou. A bench sits at every direction around it, but I know that no one else sill want to be out here in this weather. Leaning my head back against it, I close my eyes and let the tears drain out of me.

The rain suddenly stops hitting me and a voice sounds next to me, "You'll get a cold if you sit out here any longer."


	7. Let Love In

_So I kept the pace right? It didn't rush at the end did it? Jeez I mean if it did PLEASE tell me cuz I honestly can't tell. I read over it like...4 times and I still can't tell...  
Anyways, this is the last chapter and I kind of like how I ended it. Especially because I adore this couple, I think more than AkuRoku actually. Which is scary...But whatever. Love it hate it I'll be putting a new story up soon since I'm not going to be going to my senior year. I'm going to take my GED and get my high school diploma that way (since i already passed mah state test (FCAT) I can get it) So updates may come a little...more frequently I guess I could say :)_

Thanks to my wonderful stalkers- er - I mean readers XD I kept going for this one: SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF and Xelruna'

* * *

Anonymous Letters

Chapter 7: Let Love In

* * *

Opening my eyes, I look to my left to see a smile that I thought I would never see. Those musty blue eyes that have evaded me and the slate blue hair that falls over the right side of his face, yet is cropped short in the back. Worn gray jeans stick to his skinny legs and a ebony shirt adorns his slight torso. "Are you going to gawk at me like an idiot or are you going to let me show you back to your house?" I only manage to nod and stagger to my feet. I follow underneath the umbrella as he leads me to his car. From the moment his eyes leave me to take in the road, I lose all sense of time, because I must had fallen asleep.

Fingers grip my shoulder as I'm lightly shook awake. "Riku, come on and wake up. I can't carry you inside." I groan to show that I'll comply and slip out of the car. The petite two story house appears homely as I make my way up the front steps while he unlocks the door. He takes me to the bathroom on the second floor and leaves me to go brew some tea.

After lazily taking my shower and drying off, I glance and notice a small pile of clothes on the lip of the sink. I pull the strings, only a little, on the ash colored sweats before shrugging the visibly worn button up shirt onto my shoulders. Once the used towel is hung on the rack, I make my way down the stairs, slowly doing up the buttons as I do.

With that numb feeling in my body, I stride into the kitchen where he is leaning against the counter, tapping his fingers on the cheap surface, anxiously waiting for the tea to be done. His steady gaze falls onto me, the sadness and anger clear in his features.

Scared of how he's going to react, I struggle with the right words. "I'm sorry."

_'I'm sorry'? That's all I can come up with? Someone kill me now...before I do it myself! There's no way I'm going to convince him of anything at this rate._

"You stood me up. Why?"

"I...I was helping Namine move out and I forgot. You don't know how much I wanted to meet you."

Ienzo turns from me and pours the tea into two glasses. "You don't want to. All I seem to cause is trouble. I'm leaving in the morning nonetheless."

Before I let my mind process my coming actions, I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist, letting my cheek rest against his hair. "And I'm coming with you...Ienzo. I don't give a crap whether you want me to call you Zexion or Ienzo. I don't care if my Dad is trying to pay you off so that he can keep his son at his feet. I want to be with you whether you want me to or not."

"You're still stubborn as always."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

A soft laugh escapes his lips, sounding so sweet to my ears. "Because I found you looking like you had crawled through a mud hole."

With my hands on his hips, I turn him around and push the locks away out of his eyes. Pecking his forehead, I smile. "I did it for you. Lately, everything I've done has been for you."

"I love you Riku."

"I know you do. Now give me my tea."

The next morning I wake up with that beautiful angel in my arms. Placing a ghostly kiss on his lips, I switch his alarm off and gently prod him awake. "You'd better get up or you'll miss your flight."

A disgruntled moan is what I receive as he pulls the sheets over his head. "The alarm hasn't gone off."

"Because I turned it off..." Grinning, I realize the way to get him up, "You're running an hour late. The flight leaves in ten minutes."

With that he shoots up out of bed and dashes to his carry on bag, digging out his attire for the day. I only chuckle and shake my head as he rushes around getting ready. By the time he's done, no more than three minutes have passed. Standing beside the bed, he finally glances at the clock...the dumbfounded look replacing the hurried one that had previously occupied his countenance.

"I hate you."

"No, you just hate that you believed me."

_But I love that you did._

A gentle peck presses against my cheek as spins around. "I'll see you at our new house tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you there. I just have to make a couple stops."

Ienzo's feather like footfalls vanish as the shutting of the door is the last thing I hear. Last night he told me that he had taken me here out of last resort, his parents' house. They'll be gone for another few days on their vacation, but I'll be out within the half-hour.

Sighing, I sit up and dress into the clothes I had worn yesterday. However, now they're clean and stain free thanks to Ienzo. Passing the kitchen on my way out I notice the stack of notebook paper on the counter with a pen residing next to it. A letter is scribbled onto it in Ienzo's lovely script, which is surely left for his parents. I take a couple pages from the bottom and rush through a letter of my own. Once I'm done, I fold it and stick it in my back pocket. Leaving the house, I begin my nice walk back to my place.

I immediately cock an eyebrow at the two extra cars parked in the driveway. Axel and Demyx lean against one while Roxas and Sora lounge in the other. "What are you guys doing here?"

Demyx bounds over to me, "Zexy called us and said that you might need help packing. So, here we are at your service!"

"Um, thanks I guess. Might as well get started then."

I show Axel and Demyx up to the second floor, telling them to pack up the office and then the other one on the first floor as well. Which won't be too hard since everything is in boxes already. They're mostly papers. I then take Roxas and Sora to my bedroom, telling them to just pack up clothes and the sheets for the bed since the summer house already is fully loaded. Once they have their assignments I give them one last thanks and tell them that I have one last errand to run.

From there I drive back to the law firm and rush in to meet the secretary at the desk. "Give this to Sephiroth."

The lady bobs her head and calls her assistant over. As I walk out the door, that poor girl is walking into the elevator, heading into the lion's den to deliver the rest of the bad news to my supposed father.

The slight bounce in my step only seems to become more prominent at the site of the dark insides of my condo. The only two people standing in my driveway are Demyx and Axel. Climbing out of my car, Axel bursts into action, piling the few boxes into my trunk and back seat. I let the redhead do his thing and stride over to his blonde companion. "Where did Roxas and Sora run off to?"

"They went to go help Cloud pack up as well. Him and Squall don't know where they're going though."

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the keys to my place, no my old place now, and hand them to Demyx. "Tell Cloud that he's owes me two favors now. One for sending Squall to him and the other for giving him the condo."

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I want to. Cloud's hard working and he needs a place to sleep that doesn't involve either of their parents' basements or the back of a vehicle."

Demyx grins so wide I almost fear for his safety, hoping his face doesn't stick, "That's nice of you."

Silence attempts to edge into the conversation. But I don't let it. "I'm moving to the beach house with Ienzo."

Demyx chuckles. "This would be the point where Xigbar would say, 'As if I didn't know that.'" Another few laughs until his tone edges onto serious. "We'll be down to visit. Make sure you're treating our friend right."

"Thanks Demyx."

"We should thank you. For saving our friend and giving him someone to believe in."

Axel slaps his hand onto my back, "Well you're already to go now get gone!"

Rolling my eyes, I hold my smirk in place as I slip back onto the warm leather seat. The sun's rays beats down on my car as well as the grins of two new friends. If I'm aloud to call them that, that is. I don't waist another breath. Starting up the car, I prepare for the long three hour drive.

_Sure I could take a plane but that would mean I would have to wait to see Ienzo longer than it would take me to drive to him. I'd rather not worry with luggage anyway. It's not that far. I'll be there by dinner._

The waving appendages of the two fade behind me as I direct my automobile to the highway.

A smile sits on the corners of my mouth as I walk up to the door. Night had fallen a mere hour earlier and I don't intend to wait a minute longer. A single light breaks the shroud of darkness around the house and it comes from the living room. I unlock the door and step inside, carefully locking the door behind me. I ease my duffel bag onto the tile and tiptoe into the room, careful not to wake him if he's sleeping.

Rounding the side, I kneel down in front and push the slate blue hair from his face. Lashes flutter and reveal to me those stormy orbs. The shock flushes from his face as a winning smile replaces it. Ienzo sits up and allows me to sit down, which is where I pull him into my lap, holding him close.

"I love you Ienzo."

"I guess I love you too."

My eyebrows rise and I push him back, "You guess? You'd better be certain or I'm going to shove you off my lap."

"We both know that you don't have the heart to do that. Especially not to me."

I bite the inside of my lip before letting a smirk slip onto my lips. Shoving him off, he lands on his butt, glaring up at me. "Don't have the heart huh?" A slight pout shows through the veil of blue tresses and I can't help the smile. Bending down and lifting him into my arms, I head to the stairs.

"What are you doing Riku? I can walk just fine. Put me down this instance." Long, thing fingers press against my chest in a weak attempt.

I simply shake my head before stopping in front of the master bedroom. Tilting my head down, I touch our foreheads together. "Don't you want to refresh my memory on our night together?"

Crimson shades his pale cheeks and an almost inaudible, blissful sigh escapes his lips. "I love you Riku."

"I know you do," and I leave a kiss on the crown of his head before shutting the bedroom door behind me.

*~*~*~_You're the only one I ever believed in. The answer that could never be found, the moment you let love in._~*~*~* Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
